


warm up

by ghostmonday



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmonday/pseuds/ghostmonday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sing with me first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm up

"Sing with me, Len."

His vantage point was from the corner of the room looking up, to the girl who looked like him. She stood with her hands at her waist, head tilted so that the white cotton ribbon always tied behind her neck drooped to the side. The ribbon ends shaped like teardrops. There was always something comforting about that bow. 

Len always sat with his knees drawn up and his hands propped between them, it was quicker to stand up that way. He sat like this now, against the wall just near the foyer where he liked to sit to watch birds outside the living room window. And he stood now, promptly. "Eh, Rin? Why should we sing without Miku here yet?"

He tugged the hem of her yellow jacket, aligning it to her belt, and checked the clock on the wall. On cue Rin brushed past him and kicked back on the couch. She slipped her jacket off as she did so. With her arms casually hiked up behind her, she grinned up at him like a cat. "Warm up."

When speaking to others, Len did not like to be on opposing levels. "You just want to compete," he said, trying not to sound accusitory.

Rin lolled her head back with a whine, already pouting. "No, I want to sing. Nee-chan will be late. She's with Gumi and she texted she'd be back soon and that means she'll be late."

Len knew this was true. Anything Gumi or Miku communicated in texts was usually a good indicator of what would not happen.

With a sigh Len crossed his arms and stepped through the narrow space between the couch and the coffee table, dodging around Rin's legs. He took his seat next to her and laid a hand on her arm when she moved to stand. 

The first syllables came, his low notes and hers, after a pause, high.

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless little thing between Rin and Len. I guess it was me trying to express my headcanons about their relationship. I don't see Len as being serious all the time, but more so with Rin IDK BYE I haven't even been that into Vocaloid in years wow


End file.
